PROJECT SUMMARY The Pacific Symposium on Biocomputing (PSB) is multidisciplinary conference covering current research in the theory and practice of computational methods as applied to significant biological problems. PSB 2020 ? 2024 will be the 25th to 29th meeting of this series. Each February, participants propose sessions and workshops for the PSB meeting to be held the following January. In the face of stiff competition, 5 to 6 sessions and 2 to 4 workshops are chosen. These sessions and workshops are often organized by young scientists who are developing new research areas. Thus, PSB provides early opportunities for serious examination of emerging research areas. PSB also provides young scientists the opportunity to gain a significant career boost by this activity. Our goals are for sessions to cover emerging areas and for workshops to bring attention to very newest developments. This bottom-up, crowdsourcing approach has worked well to reveal the newest developments in this field. A chosen representative of the session organizers gives a short introduction to the session followed by a high-profile speaker, typically a biologist, provides an overview highlighting the importance of the research area. Next, 4 to 8 talks based on accepted papers are delivered. These papers are published in PSB proceedings, are open access, and are indexed by PubMed. Submitted papers are rigorously reviewed, with typically ? 30% being accepted. The newest- developments workshops lay the groundwork for the future. In addition, the meeting has 2 keynote speakers and a continuously running poster session. The research parasite and symbiont awards are a new addition to PSB activities. PSB has continually improved from participant feedback; specific examples of this improvement will be given. The PSB meeting is highly regarded. The PSB Proceedings is ranked 17th among bioinformatics journals by Google Scholar Citation Statistics; it is the only computational biology/bioinformatics meeting with a conference proceedings that ranks among the top 20 journals in the field. The high regard for the meeting and its proceedings attests to PSB's very significant impact. PSB continues to foster the development of computational biology and bioinformatics by providing important, critical exposure to emerging areas and thus deserves support.